shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SebaGrell
- Sebastian is not a fan of Grell's affection. • - Played with. Grell is a reaper, an agent of heaven, and has a massive crush on a demon. Granted Grell was Jack the Ripper and Sebastian was assigned to stop them. • • - Is into Sebastian specifically because he could beat them in a fight. Among other things. • • - Grell is turned on by fighting Sebastian several times. • • • - Might as well be literal for Sebastian. • - At least for Grell. The only thing they have in common with Sebastian is a penchant for violence. • - Sebastian's just not that into Grell. MOMENTS • - Grell believes the only reason that the two of them would end up on a boat together is destiny. Sebastian thinks it's just a coincidence. }} SebaGrell is the non-binary ship between Grell Sutcliff and Sebastian Michaelis from the Black Butler fandom. Canon Red Butler Book of Atlantic Just as Sebastian is about to take Lizzie and Ciel up to the life boats, a giant whole is cut through the ceiling of the room. The reapers Grell and Ronald drop down. Grell tells Sebastian that they hoped to see him there, but Sebastian doesn't really want to deal with them. They say hello and saunter up to him, saying that destiny clearly brought them together, but Sebastian just says that it's a coincidence. Despite his coldness, Grell is still very attracted to him. Ronald interrupts them, reminding Grell that they still have souls to collect. Grell turns to him, angry since if they had some kind of warning about Sebastian, they would have done something with their hair. Sebastian tries to escape with the kids before the reapers can notice them, but Grell stops them at the exit. Sebastian tells them to move, and Grell asks what he'll do if they don't. Sebastian says he'll force them to move, but Grell's okay with that and pulls out their chainsaw/death scythe. Lizzie asks who Grell is, but Sebastian just says that they're a nuisance. Grell then attacks him, but he avoids it. The two fight quickly, when Grell's scythe hits the wall of the boat, and causes it too break open. They then get taken under the water, giving Lizzie and Ciel time to escape. As Grell and Ronald prepare to kill the Undertaker, Sebastian kicks Ronald to the side and causes Grell to pull away. They ask why Sebastian stopped them, and Sebastian tells them that they still need the Undertaker alive, since Ciel needs him to present to the Queen. Grell says that the two need to stay out of it, since it's reaper business, but Sebastian won't back down. Grell says that they like the stoic thing, but now isn't a good time, and promises a full blown battle. Ronald, Grell and Sebastian then simultaneously attack the Undertaker and the battle begins. Blue Cult Moments Book of Circus * Grell becomes jealous over a woman that Sebastian "interrogated". Book of Atlantic * When Ronald brings up that Sebastian is acquainted with Grell, Sebastian says that it's regrettable that he is. * As Grell drops down from the ceiling they and Sebastian's eyes meet. * Ronald was hoping to avoid Grell finding Sebastian. * Grell goes on about how good Sebastian looks. * Grell defends themselves to Sebastian, saying they just don't suppress their feelings. * Sebastian stops Lizzie from stabbing Grell. * Grell asks Sebastian to pick up where they left off. * Grell promises to paint Sebastian in blood next time they meet, and blows him a kiss. * Sebastian and Grell are the first to decide they want to kill Viscount Druid. * Grell and Sebastian say "Never mind let's kill him" at the same time. * Sebastian looks at Grell when they're death scythe hits the undertakers. * Sebastian and Grell watch the false record. * Sebastian is surprised that Grell knows the word restraint. * Sebastian notices Grell coming up behind him. * Sebastian watches Grell get hit with the Undertaker's scythe. * Sebastian lands next to Grell. * Grell lands on the railing next to Sebastian. * Sebastian throws Ronald at Grell. * Grell and Sebastian attack the Undertaker simultaneously. Quotes Fanon On AO3, SebaGrell is the second most written ship for both Sebastian and Grell. It is also the eighth most written ship in the Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Grell/ Sebastian on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Gallery 117 SebaGrell.png Trivia * J. Michael Tatum (Sebastian; English), ships the two. He credits Daniel Fredrick's (Grell; English) performance as the reason. * During the Kuroshitsuji II opening, Grell is shows kissing a voodoo doll of Sebastian.